Assist (move)
Assist (Japanese: ねこのて Cat's Paw) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation III. Prior to Generation IV, it was the signature move of . Effect Assist randomly selects an eligible move from all of the moves known by other Pokémon in the user's party allies (including fainted Pokémon) and executes it. If no other Pokémon in the user's party know eligible moves, Assist fails. Assist can call a move even if that move is d for the user. From Generation IV onward, Assist is unable to call a move from an allied Pokémon belonging to a different trainer in a Multi Battle. In Generation V only, Assist can use moves known by unhatched s in the party. In a wild Double Battle, a wild Pokémon that uses Assist can use a move the other wild Pokémon knows. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Assist, it will turn the called move into its respective Z-Move. Uncallable moves Assist cannot call itself or any of the following moves marked with a ✓: |} Description |Attacks randomly with one of the partner's moves.}} |The user randomly picks and uses a move of an allied Pokémon.}} |The user hurriedly and randomly uses a move among those known by other Pokémon in the party.}} |The user hurriedly and randomly uses a move among those known by ally Pokémon.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 22 |22|22 31 |31}} By |✔|✔|✔}} |✔|✔|✔}} By Generation IV }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Assist will call a move known by Pokémon on the floor, including the user, or itself. If Assist calls itself, the move fails. Description |Makes the user randomly use one move out of all the moves of the Pokémon on the floor.}} |Causes the user to unleash a random move drawn from all the moves that all Pokémon on the floor know.}} | }} |It causes you to unleash a random move from all the moves that your teammates on the floor know.}} |It enables you to use one of the moves known by your teammates. It causes you to unleash a random move from all the moves known by your teammates on the floor. }} |} |} In the anime }}|image3=May Skitty Assist Razor Leaf.png|image3p=Skitty; using }}|image4=May Skitty Assist String Shot.png|image4p=Skitty; using }}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga }}}} In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In Generation III, the status screen erroneously states that the move has 100% accuracy, even though it targets the user (thus it ignores accuracy and evasion checks). The move called by Assist still has to undergo accuracy and evasion checks as normal, however. * The Japanese name for this move, ねこのて Neko no Te (Cat's Paw), is likely a reference to the saying 猫の手も借りたい neko no te mo karitai, which translates to "I would even like to borrow a cat's hands" ("I would even like a cat to assist me"), which means "I need all the help I can get". This is reflected by the way the move works, and that many feline Pokémon are capable of learning it. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=借助 協助 |zh_cmn=借助 協助 / 协助 |nl=Bijstand |fi=Avustus |fr=Assistance |de=Zuschuss |el=Στήριξη |hi=मदद Madad |id=Tangan Kucing |it=Assistente |ko=조수 Josu |pl=Asysta |pt_br=Auxílio Assistência (TCG) |pt_eu=Assistência |sr=Asistencija |es_la= Asistencia |es_eu=Ayuda |vi=Tay Mèo }} Category:Moves that call other moves de:Zuschuss es:Ayuda fr:Assistance it:Assistente ja:ねこのて zh:借助（招式）